


The fine art of bullshit

by Raisin_brandon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson Hate Each Other, Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay James Madison, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Professor George Washington, Teacher George Washington, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Worried Parent George Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisin_brandon/pseuds/Raisin_brandon
Summary: ⚠️TW: ABUSE⚠️ Hamilton despises Jefferson, but alex is Washingtons son and Jefferson is Madisons friend. Madison and Washington are dating so alex and Jefferson have to see eachother a lot. Jefferson secretly likes alex. He just wants Alex's attention and he's willing to do anything to get it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, James Madison/George Washington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I'm sorry if the writing sucks
> 
> Book was previously named: "what the heck did I do"

~Alex's POV~

As I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my dad and his boyfriend I soon realized it wasn't just gonna be us today. Of course Madison brought jeffershit over here. I grew visibly annoyed but tried to hide it as I greeted them. 

"Hey dad, hey Mr. Madison" I said with a fake smile.

Madison smiled back at me as he began, "You know you can just call me James you don't have to call me Mr. Maddison" 

I shrugged as I got my food and sat at the table as far away from jeffershit as I could be. Jeffershit smiled at me as I glared back at him knowing he was just being nice in front of dad and Madison. They think me and Jeffershit are friends, but really he's the reason I come home with black eyes. If I tell madison and dad that they'll just get upset and I don't want that. 

I guess dad notices me glaring at jeffershit because starts talking, "lexi-"

I glare and cut him off, "it's alex not lexi."

Dad begins again, "right... Alex you seem angry at Thomas did something happen?"

I fake a smile, "no dad everything's alright I'm just tired today." 

Luckily he accepts that answer and eats his food. I'm not hungry anymore though so I just get up and go to my room. Jeffershit follows me. I know this won't be good

"Lexi, is that your real name?" Jeffrrshit starts taunting me.

"Fuck off jeffershit" I respond trying to stay strong, but he starts walking towards me till I'm pinned against a wall. Quietly I start pleading with him to not hurt me, "Jefferson please just leave what if my dads see the new bruises"

Jeffershit punches me in the stomach, "Madison isn't your dad" he growls, "and I can hurt you where they won't see" 

I begin crying as I accept that I'm not gonna get out of this unharmed. I heard him call me a little girl then my world went black.

When I woke up my dads are in my room dad is crying hugging Madison. "What if he doesn't wake up," I hear dad whisper quietly. 

I slowly sit up and start speaking, "d-dad are you okay?"

Both of their heads turn quickly to look at me and they both run over. "Alex hunny what happened?" 

I know I can't tell them but I don't have a good lie so I just slowly shake my head, "I can't tell you"

Dad looks confused and concerned, " why not?" 

I shake my head, "i-I just can't okay! Please get out out of my room"

Reluctantly they both left me alone. 

I spend the rest of the day in my room with the door locked. My dads try to get me to come out to eat but I just say I'm not hungry. I begin writing. Writing about anything and everything I could think about. Writing took my mind off things. I glanced at the clock... wow It's 4 AM already. I turn my laptop off, take off my binder and climb into bed only to pick up my phone and start scrolling through tiktok. I do that for about an hour until I finally decide to sleep. As I slowly drift off to sleep I can't help but think of Jefferson. With his stupid perfect face and his fluffy annoying hair. 

~Thomas's POV~

As I'm drifting of to sleep I'm thinking of him. Lex is so small and so beautiful. I want nothing more than to protect him but instead I've become the thing he needs protection from. I hate hurting him but he's always hated me and hating him is the only way to get his attention.. maybe one day he'll love me back but I find that nearly impossible so for now I just have to be an asshole. 

~the next morning and back to Alex's POV~

I hear my alarm go off. It's 7 already? I guess feeling tired is my fault. Do I really need to go to school? I ask myself then I remember my childhood. I remember my mom barely affording to live and decided I do in fact need school. I yawn, put on my binder and pick out clothes. As I'm getting dressed I stop to looks at the bruises all over my legs, stomach, sides and back.. anywhere clothes will hide. I finish getting dressed and slip my shoes on then grab my phone and bag and head downstairs. I see my dads down there. 

"Hey dad, hey Mr. Madison I think I'm gonna walk to school today," I say walking into the kitchen.

They both look confused and Madison starts, "why are you walking? Thomas can take you" 

I feel both anger and fear but just smile at them as dad starts, "yeah it's to cold to walk le- Alex"

I groan to myself but nod and wait for Jefferson to pick me up. 

~Jeffersons POV~ 

I wake up around 7 AM still thinking about Alex. God he's perfect and now I remind myself I have to go be an asshole to him. I look in the mirror disappointed in myself. I get dressed and walk downstairs only to find my dad is angry.. great what'd I do this time. I try to sneak by without getting caught but I fail at that. 

My father stumbles over to me, "where the hell do you think you're going f*ggot." 

I stutter over my words backing away, "t-to school it's m-monday" 

He begins to hit me, "don't fucking lie to me." 

I apologize but I didn't even do anything. Eventually he let's me leave but now I'm covered in bruises... great Madison is gonna ask what happened. He's a friend of my dads though so I guess I'll just say it was a fight. I start my truck and drive over to Washingtons to pick him up. I'm trying to avoid Madison so I text Hamilton. 

Jeffershit: I'm outside fucker come on

Hamiltrash: be patient asshole

Jeffershit: no hurry up I don't want to see jemmy rn

Hamilshit: why not aren't you like his bestfriend?

Jeffershit: just come on asshole 

I sit impatiently in the car hoping Jemmy won't come out I love him but if he sees me he'll ask questions. Alex finally comes out. He leans against the door in the car. He looks exhausted he clearly hasn't had enough sleep. I stay quiet hoping maybe he'll fall asleep it looks like he needs it. I stop by McDonald's on the way to school and get him a coffee and egg mcmuffin. I look over to give it to him and realize he's asleep I'll give it to him at school. As we get closer to school I start to wake him up. 

"Alex.. darling" the words slip put of my mouth before I can stop myself I just hope he's too tired to remember that, "you need to wake up" 

I see his eye's slowly open and he looks at me then panics and starts apologizing, "I-im so sorry I fell asleep in here please don't hurt me I'm really sorry" 

My heart breaks.. h-he's terrified of me. Why am I surprised by this? I know I'm mean to him but... I'm becoming my dad. I realized I forgot to say anything back so I started, "it's fine ale-Hamiltrash here I got you coffee and food cause you look like shit" 

He looks confused but drinks the coffee anyway. We pull up to the school and get out then go our separate ways, but I can't stop thinking about how scared he looked.. god what have I done?


	2. What the heck did i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson tries to be nice but alex doesn't trust him this makes Jefferson mad. He does his best to be nice in Washingtons class but gets mad and yells at Hamilton. This upsets Washington and Madison. Washington also figures out Jefferson was hurting Alex and is extremely upset by this. Thomas doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️transphobic slurs ⚠️
> 
> I'm very tired and sleep deprived so I'm sorry if the writing in this sucks but thank you so much for reading

~Alex's POV~ 

As I'm walking over to my friends I think about what jeffershit said... did he call me darling..? I shake my head slightly. No it must've just been a dream. Was him calling me alex just a dream too? My thoughts are soon cut off where I see my friends running towards me. Herc hugs me and I wince, but he doesn't seem to notice or at least doesn't say anything about it. 

Then Laurens hugs me and he definitely notices me wince cause he whispers, "Lex what happened?" 

I shake my head and hug laf then start walking into the school still drinking my coffee Jefferson gave me. When I walked in I saw Jefferson smile at me drinking the coffee. Shit how could i be so stupid he might've put something in it. I decide to throw it away while he's staring at me. This seems to upset him, so I guess I was right there was something in it. I walk past him to my locker to put my bag in my locker. I think he's gonna leave me alone today until I close my locker and turn around. He's standing right behind me and pushes me up against the locker. 

I struggle to get away and whisper, "Jefferson go away I have class."

Instead of letting go jeffershit growls, "why the fuck did you throw away the coffee I got you?"

I roll my eyes of course he's mad about that, "cause you probably put something in it."

He looks hurt and mad but before he can respond the bell rings. He punches me then lets me go and we both walk to class. Both of us have debate class first period but my dad is the teacher so Jeffershit doesn't bother me. As I walk in dad notices the bruise on my face and looks worried. 

He calls me over to his desk, "son who hit you?" 

I slightly glance at jeffershit and see him smirking then look back at my dad, "you know I won't tell you." 

Dad sighs, "I don't understand why you won't tell me." 

I shrug and take my seat. 

~Washingtons POV~ 

Alex came into my class with new bruises again god I just wanna know who is hurting him. He refuses to tell me. I see Thomas also has bruises on him maybe he defended alex? Before I start class I pull out my phone and text Jemmy. 

George: hey hun I'm about to start class but just thought I should tell you Alex and Thomas both walked into class with bruises on their faces. 

Jemmy: any luck finding out who hurt them?

George: nope alex won't tell me I haven't talked to Thomas though. 

Jemmy: doesn't your school have cameras you can check? 

George: yes! I forgot about that I'll check them on my lunch break. Anyway goodbye my love I need to start class

Jemmy: bye George I'll see you later. 

As I start class I can't help but look at the boys. Ugh I need to know who hurt Alex. I know I need to focus on class but that's hard when my son is clearly hurt. I groan and stand up. 

"Okay kids today's debate is about voting age. If you think voting age should be lowered to 16 stand over there," I point to the left side of the room, "and if you think it should stay to 18 go over there" I point to the right. The boys go to opposite sides Alex is on the left Thomas is on the right. 

~little bit of a time skip to the end of the debate~

"YOU'RE SO STUPID HAMILTON THIS IS WHY YOUR DAD LEFT AND YOUR MOM DIED IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT TRANNY," Thomas yells then I realize I have to stop this. 

"THOMAS," I yell clearly angry and I see Alex hold back tears, "HOW COULD YOU SAY ANY OF THAT I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE FRIENDS" 

The bell rings and all the other students leave but I tell the boys to stay in my classroom. Alex is now crying and I'm pissed. 

I walk towards Thomas and stand in front of him, "if I ever hear you say anything like that about my son again you will never be welcome back in my house" 

Thomas doesn't say anything and Alex just stares at the wall. 

~Thomas's POV~

I look down and I'm angry. Not at Washington. Not at Alex but at me. I made lex cry. I'm a terrible person. I think Washington can tell I'm upset cause he backs off and goes to Alex. I pull out my phone to text Jemmy.

Macaroni: hey Jemmy 

Jemmy: Thomas why're you texting me during school?

Macaroni: I got in trouble 

Jemmy: what did you do? Do I need to have George go to the office to check on you?

Macaroni: I'm in Washingtons classroom. Alex is crying 

Jemmy: why? what happened?

I just leave him on read. If I tell him he'll hate me. I don't know what to do. I don't even know why I texted him in the first place 

Jemmy: ???

Jemmy: Thomas answer me what happened 

Jemmy: THOMAS

Jemmy: I'm texting George 

I just lay my head down I know Washington will tell him. I know Jemmy will be mad at me. 

~Washingtons POV~ 

Alex ended up crying himself to sleep in my chair. I'm so mad at Thomas how could he say that. I look over and see Thomas has his head down so I pull out my phone to text Jemmy but before I text him he sends me a message. 

Jemmy: George what happened? Thomas texted me saying he's in trouble and alex is crying. 

George: I think it's best that Thomas stays away from alex for awhile 

Jemmy: WHAT? Why? You know I love Thomas like he's my son. 

George: he yelled, "YOU'RE SO STUPID HAMILTON THIS IS WHY YOUR DAD LEFT AND YOUR MOM DIED IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT TRANNY," at Alex during a debate. 

Jemmy: he said that to alex?

George: yeah

Jemmy left me on read. I'm sure this is hard for him Thomas is like his son. I tell Thomas to go to his next class and let Alex sleep for awhile while I teach my other classes. Around lunch time alex is still asleep so I go to the office to check the cameras. As I'm watching I see Thomas and Alex, but then what I didn't expect.. d-did Thomas just hit Alex..? Oh my god how could I be so stupid I let Thomas come into my house and he hurt my son. I'm furious as I walk back to my classroom to text Jemmy.

George: I found out whose been hurting alex

Jemmy: really?? Who was it?

George: the answer might upset you..

Jemmy: okay.. who was it?

George: Thomas

Jemmy: WHAT?? Please tell me you're lying

George: I'm sorry Jemmy 

Jemmy again left me on read but I expected that. I started getting ready for my next classes and sit on the floor because Alex is in my chair. 

~Alex's POV~

I wake up still in my dad's classroom, but thomas is gone and a different class is in here. I sit up and look around the class I see john is in here, so I smile at him. He smiles back and I make a funny face at him. 

He laughs and dad looks annoyed, "John! Why're you laughing?"

I giggle and dad realizes I'm awake, "ah nevermind I see why. Everyone start working on your debate points I need to take care of something" he walks over to me, "alex are you gonna go to class or do you want Jemmy to come get you?" 

I ignore the question, but as a question of my own, "is Madison upset I know he was close with Jefferson. I'm fine with Jefferson still coming over. I really do-" 

Dad cuts me off, "son calm down I'm gonna have Jemmy come get you okay?"

I'm quick to answer this time, "no I don't want to cause more problems for Madison it's fine I'll go to class." 

I'm quick to get up and go to class. Dad tried to stop me but I didn't let him. I quickly ran off to math which of course jeffershit was in. I rolled my eyes as I saw him. I explained to my teacher I was in my dad's classroom and took my seat. I started taking notes, but really I want nothing more than to go home. I end up just writing and not paying attention. Luckily this is my last class of the day I slept through all my others. I catch Jefferson staring at me and just glare at him. When that class ends Jefferson follows me to my locker I'm assuming to hurt me, but when we get to my locker dad is already there and tells me he's taking me home. Jefferson looks kinda scared then walks away. I get my stuff from my locker and walk to dad's car.


	3. Forgiveness.. can you imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas works to get Jemmy to forgive him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Talk of abuse, self harm⚠️
> 
> I'm quarantined so I'll probably post chapters pretty often also half this chapter was written while I was drunk on new years eve so I apologize if the writing is terrible.

I know not everyone reads notes so Trigger warning ⚠️self harm and talks of abuse ⚠️

~Jeffersons POV~

Alex walked into math class and he looked so tired. Fuck I need to apologize. I know I shouldn't have said that I was just upset. If I apologize he won't forgive me, so is it really worth it? Maybe I won't feel so guilty if I do.. yes I'm going to apologize after class. As I'm thinking I see I have a message from Jemmy... fuck he's gonna be upset. 

Jemmy: THOMAS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! 

I ignore his message I know he deserves an explanation but I can't bring myself to make him more disappointed. 

Jemmy: THOMAS I KNOW YOU'RE ON YOUR PHONE GODDAMNIT ANSWER ME

Jemmy: DID YOU REALLY HURT ALEX? 

Jemmy: I brought you into my house and loved you like a son only for you to hurt my son. I never want to see you again

At this I decide I should respond. 

Macaroni: jemmy please I'm sorry 

Jemmy: you're sorry? Thomas if you were sorry you wouldn't keep hurting him. 

I start crying but try to hide it. Class ends and I follow alex to his locker I know I should apologize. When we get to his locker Washington is standing there and glares at me. I guess I deserve that.. I get too scared to apologize and just walk away. I go to my car and cry. Normally after school I go to Jemmys house so I don't have to go home but today i know i can't go to Jemmy's. Maybe if I tell Jemmy about my dad he'll still let me go over there. I guess it's worth a try.

Macaroni: jemmy... please I need to talk to you.

Jemmy: what do you need?

Macaroni: can i please still come over... I know you're mad but please I have no where else. 

Jemmy: go home Thomas

Macaroni: I can't

Jemmy: why not? 

Macaroni: my dad..

Jemmy: your dad is a good person don't try to guilt trip me. 

I don't text back I know he won't believe me.. I just cry more. Maybe I can just live in my car.. I know I can't I don't have money.. maybe if I call Jemmy.. yeah I'll try that. I call but he doesn't answer. I call a few more times and finally he answers. 

"J-jemmy," I cry, "p-please I have no where to go" 

I hear the worry in Jemmys voice as he says, "Thomas why can't you go home"

I cry more, "m-my dad... please jemmy" 

Jemmy sounds both annoyed and upset as he says, "why is your dad the reason you can't go home?"

I sob and mumble, "h-he'll beat me."

Jemmy doesn't say anything for a few minutes but finally he quietly says, "if that's true my didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I-I don't know I guess I was scared that you wouldn't believe me," I pause for a second and cry more, "p-please Jemmy I know you have no reason to trust me b-but I've already been beat by him once today I can't handle it again" 

"I'll talk to George but I can't promise that you can come over," Jemmy responds at least I know he still cares about me. 

"Thank you jemmy" I cry and he hangs up. 

~Washingtons POV~

As I'm driving home Alex falls asleep in the passengers seat. Poor kid is exhausted. I can't believe it was Jefferson this whole time. Oh my god that's why Alex was passed out yesterday.. shit I'm an idiot. As I'm thinking about all this I get a call from Jemmy. I don't answer it. I don't know why I'm mad at him but fuck I just can't believe we let this happen. I know it's not his fault I'm just so mad at everyone right now. Jemmy calls again this time I answer. 

"George.." he sounds scared or worried. 

"Yes james?" I respond beginning to worry about him. 

"Uh I have something to ask you but it might make you mad," he sounds even more nervous. 

"Ok what do you need?" I'm honestly scared at this point why is he so nervous? 

"Uh is there any chance Thomas can still come over-" this pisses me off and I cut him off. 

"WHAT THE FUCK JEMMY. WE JUST FOUND OUT HE'S BEEN BEATING UP OUR.. NO MY SON AND YOU WANT HIM TO COME OVER. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU JAMES," shit I lost my temper that was probably was meaner then I should've been. 

I hear Jemmy start crying, "I-I'm sorry I just need to t-talk to him about something" 

Fuck I feel terrible, "hey love don't cry I'm sorry I just got mad I know Thomas is like your son.. he can come to the house but if he even looks at alex he's leaving" 

"O-okay," jemmy said quietly before hanging up. 

Jemmy was still crying when he hung up.. fuck I messed up bad. I look over and Alex is now awake I'm sure he woke up to me yelling. He's crying and I feel worse. 

I know I need to try to calm him down, "Alex hunny what's wrong?"

He cries more and looks at me, "i-i don't want to be he reason you and James break up... send me back to foster care if you have to.. I just want you happy" 

At this I almost start crying, "alex you are my son you are never going back to foster care. As long as i have you I'm happy. And kiddo me and James aren't breaking up I just was stressed and blew up on him it'll be okay" 

Alex nods and starts out the window. I keep driving and turn on some music. Lex falls asleep again and not long after that we get home. I don't want to wake him again so I just go to his side and pick him up. As I'm walking in I walk in I see Thomas's car park outside our house. I lay Lexi on the couch and walk over to Jemmy. 

He's still crying so I start apologizing more, "baby I am sososo sorry that I blew up on you like that. I was just stressed I know today has been hard for you too and I never should've yelled at you. I love you so much I'm so sorry."

Jemmy smiles up at me, "love it's okay I know you're stressed it's been a long day"

I give him a kiss on the forehead as Thomas is walking in. Thomas looks like he's been crying. I can't tell if it's just for sympathy or if he's actually upset. I see him look over at alex and I glare at him.

~Thomases POV~ 

When I walk in there's an interesting sight. Jemmy is crying while Washington is standing next to him kissing his forehead and alex is asleep on the couch. I just wanna go over there and cuddle him but if I did I think Washington might literally cut my head off. I walk over to Jemmy and start crying again. Washington walks away and sits by Alex. 

Jemmy looks at the bruises on my face, "t-Thomas.."

I look at him and take off my shirt so he can see the other bruises and scars, "I-it was all my dad.."

Jemmy starts crying more and just stares at me. 

~Alex's POV~ 

I wake up on the couch I'm not sure how I got here but I'm here. I hear jeffershits voice.. fuck what is he doing here. I hear him say "it was all my dad" confused I look over at him and he's shirtless and covered in bruises.. for the first time in.. well ever I feel bad for Thomas.. did I just call him Thomas? Why the fuck do I feel sorry for him he's done nothing but hurt me.. 

He sees me looks at him, "Alex-" 

I cut him off, "I-im so sorry for looking it's not my business.. don't hurt me" 

That seems to make him... sad? And my dads oh my dad's look pissed at him for talking to me. 

They start to try to stop him but I interrupt, "dad, James let him talk he looks upset." 

They look confused but stop trying to stop him. 

~Thomas's POV~ 

W-why does he care about me? I've done nothing but be an asshole to him.. I thought he hated me.. 

They're all staring at me so I start, "Alex you don't need to apologize I do. I'm so sorry alex. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being here." 

He nods and walks away.. damn not the response I was hoping for but I should know he's not gonna forgive me that easily. Washington seems pissed cause I talked to alex but doesn't kick me out. Jemmy is just staring at me. 

"S-should I leave?" I ask nervously. 

"Can you go home safely?" Washington asks.. w-why does he care? 

I shrug, "any beating I get tonight I deserve."

~Alex's POV(I'm sorry I keep changing so often)~ 

I'm listening to the conversation from the hall when I hear Thomas say he deserves it.. I know I shouldn't care but I do I can't let him think that. 

I walk out and say quietly, "no you don't." 

Everyone turns to look at me and Thomas looks scared to say anything to me so I continue, "Jefferson the first 10 years of my life before my dad left he beat me. No one deserves that." 

Both if my dads look surprised I've never told them about that before. They all stare and again no one says anything so I talk more, "I was in and out of foster homes I've been through hell and back. Th- Jefferson no matter what you've done you do to be loved by your parents." 

Thomas starts crying, "h-Hamilton I'm so sorry i-i didn't know-" 

I cut him off, "Jefferson no one knew but I'm not telling you this because I want sympathy I'm telling you this so if it's not safe to go home you'll stay. I may hate you and not trust you at all but I'd rather me be hurt than anyone else" 

Everyone is crying now and Thomas is hugging Jemmy. Dad tries to come hug me but I just push him away, "I love you dad but I don't want a hug right now" 

He nods and gives me space. I walk to my room and lock the door then cry. Fuck I don't like talking about my childhood. I grab a blade from my drawer. One cut. Just trying to take away the mental pain. Two cuts. Focus on the physical pain. Three cuts. Four. five. Six. Seven. Eig- I hear a knock on my door. FUCK. I put the blade back in my drawer and wrap my wrist. 

I weakly say, "who is it?" 

Thomas responds, "I-it's jeffershit.. i-i just wanted to say thank you." 

I laugh slightly, "you could've just said Thomas you know I know your name. And I didn't do anything you need to thank me for" 

I hear him chuckle a little bit, "I know and but you did alex you just saved me from getting beat. You shared your trauma to help me.. so thank you"

I know better than to trust him. I can't believe I let my guard down for a little bit. Quickly I go back to being cold towards him, "now go away jeffershit don't make me regret saying you should stay" 

~Washingdad's POV~

I'm walking down the hallway to tell alex goodnight when I see Thomas in the hallway and hear alex say something about regretting saying Thomas should stay, "THOMAS. What are you doing by Alex's room."

He jumps and backs away from me, "I-I'm s-sorry da-Washington p-please don't h-hurt me i-i was just a-apologizing."

I shouldn't feel sympathy for him but the poor kid is terrified, "Thomas I'm not gonna hurt you but stay away from Alex. Don't make me kick you out." 

He nods, "y-yes sir.. I-im so sorry sir I-I'll go back to my room now." 

We gave Thomas his own room here awhile ago cause he stays over a lot. I nod and he walks too his room.

I knock on Alex's door, "hey le-Alex you okay?" 

I don't get a response so I assume he's fallen asleep.

~Alex's POV~ 

I hear dad ask if I'm okay. I don't answer. I don't know how to answer. I just got Thomas yelled at and he seemed genuinely terrified. He reminded me of my mom whe she'd try to protect me from my dad. I remember the fear in her voice anytime he raised his voice. I start crying. I just want her to hold me one last time. I hear it start to rain.. great let's add onto the shitty night. I lay on my floor and try to relax. Instead I just start sobbing. Everything is coming back the hurricane. Mom's death. Dad leaving. Losing my brother. I start looking for my blade. I'm so dizzy now the world feels like it's falling apart around me. I find the blade and start cutting. One. Everything stops spinning. Two. The memories are going away. Three. The world is drowned out I'm just focusing on the pain. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. I start to lose count just keep cutting. Eventually I pass out. Unsure weather it's from blood loss or just mental exhaustion.

~Thomas's POV~

I hear a loud thump from Alex's room. I knock on the door but there's no response I wiggle his doorknob but it's locked. Luckily I know how to open doors with just a card so I do that. I open the door and he's on the ground bleeding out. I scream and Jemmy and Washington both are soon running towards me. By this point I'm sobbing and trying to use my shirt to stop the blood.

Washington runs towards us and starts yelling at me, "THOMAS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

I sob still trying to stop the blood while Washington is screaming at me, "s-sir I didn't do this."

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO THIS THOMAS MY SON IS COVERED IN BLOOD AND YOURE THE ONLY OTHER ONE HERE," he moves closer and I tense up preparing myself for a hit that never comes. 

"WASHINGTON WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, SIR STOP BEING A DUMBASS AND BLAMING ME FOR THIS AND CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN KEEP HIM ALIVE," Washington looks pissed off but walks away and calls an ambulance. 

Jemmy walks over to me, "Thomas son what happened?" 

I know Jemmy won't blame me or say I'm lying so I tell him, "i-i heard him crying but Washington said if I didn't stay away from Alex I couldn't stay s-so I didn't go check on him. I heard a loud noise like something fell then n-nothing else. N-no crying. No walking. Nothing. S-so I came in here and found him on the ground. That's when I screamed and quickly started trying to stop the blood with my shirt." By the end of my explanation I'm crying again, "t-this is my fault."

Jemmy hugs me, "tommy," that's the first time he's called me that since him and Washington found out, "it's not your fault son. Lexi-" 

"Alex," I correct him. 

He nods then continue, "Right sorry Alex had a rough childhood okay? This isn't your fault."

I hold my shirt on his arm till the ambulance gets there. Washington rides in the ambulance, and me and Jemmy take my car. Jemmy drives and I just break down in the passengers seat. 

"I-I'm so fucking sorry jemmy." 

"Watch your language. And Thomas we're not talking about what happened earlier right now. My son is in the hospital and you saved him that's all I want to think about" 

I nod and start to fall asleep in the passengers seat.


	4. I'm shit at naming things but have this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up in the hospital and him in Thomas start to get closer. Everyone else isn't too happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever the last few weeks have been a mess.

⚠️Talks of abuse and kinda self harm⚠️

~Alex's POV~ 

I woke up in the hospital. Dad, Jemmy, and Thomas are here.. why is Thomas here..? I look at them dad and Jemmy are asleep so it's just me and Thomas. I stare at him for a minute. His face stained with tears his hands stained red and h-he doesn't have a shirt on.. that's weird cause he was wearing his favorite shirt today. 

He's looking down doing something on his phone when I whisper, "I-im sorry."

He quickly puts his phone down and rushes over, "Alex.. I-im so sorry this is all my fault."

I shake my head, "shh Thomas this is not your fault."

"Do you need anything at all food, drink, a doctor?" He asks quickly trying to be helpful.

"J-just some water please," at that he smiles and gets me water. 

Thomas hands me the water and just stares as I drink it.

"So.." I try to think of how to start a conversation, "why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's cold in here" I toss one of the blankets from my bed at him as I throw him the blanket I feel a sharp pain in my arm. 

He covers up with the blanket and shrugs, "my shirt got ruined."

"What? How? Wasn't that your favorite shirt? you were always careful with it," as i say this he seems to look more sad.. fuck what'd I do. 

"Yeah it was my mom's she got it from her dad," he has a sad smile. 

"W-what happened to it," I feel so bad for him if I ever lost the bear my mom gave me I don't know what I'd do. 

He looks down, "it saved you." 

This confuses me then I realize what he means, "shit Thomas I'm so sorry." I sit up and try to get up to walk to him. I just wanna hug him.

He quickly stops me, "Lex stay in bed" 

L-lex.. that's... new.. different? But I like it. I smile and hug him while he's trying to get me to lay down. He hugs back. I refuse to lay down unless he lays with me cause he looks tired. Finally he gives in and lays with me. I slowly start to fall back asleep. 

~A little while later~ 

I woke up to dad and James yelling and Thomas crying. 

I hear dad yell, "THOMAS WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN HIS BED FIRST YOU MAKE HIM TRY TO KILL HIMSELF THEN I FIND YOU IN HIS BED. LEAVE." before I sit up. 

I look at Thomas who is on the floor having a panic attack with my dad standing over him. I need to help him. 

I get up and stand between Thomas and dad, "Dad, Madison. Get out." 

Dad stares at me, "WHAT? Son we found him in your bed."

"I know now get out." I say more firmly and reluctantly they leave. 

I sit on the ground by Thomas, "tommy," shit I didn't mean to call him that, "can I touch you?" 

He slowly nods so I move closer and hold him in my arms, "breathe with me okay? Good see you're okay" 

I go on to ask him so grounding questions and get him to calm down quite a bit. I managed to get him to lay with me again and told him I'd protect him. When he finally went to sleep I texted dad to come back in. 

"Dad I love you but what the actual fuck were you thinking," he just stares at me confused. 

"Son we found him in your be-" he tries to argue but I stop him. 

"And instead of you know waking me up and asking me about it or even asking him calmly you yell at him till he's on the floor crying and having a panic attack?" I pause for a second. 

Dad looks down and I continue, "listen I know today has been hard for you okay? But do not try to blame Thomas or take this out on him. Okay?" 

Dad looks confused, "why do you feel the need to protect him? he's mean to you." 

I look at him, "I once was Thomas. Crying on the ground while my dad beat me. I took beatings to protect my mom. Everyday until I was 10 I got the shit beat out of me by my own dad. I felt worthless and I will do whatever I have to to stop someone else from going through that. So don't yell at him like that again okay? He's not the reason I'm here." I pause to look over at Thomas then continue, "and by the way I'm the reason he was in my bed." 

"What?" Dad looks confused. 

"I woke up and he clearly hadn't slept and we had a conversation where I learned his favorite shirt is now stained with my blood and he looked sad. I tried to get up to hug him but he told me to lay down and I refused to until he layed with me," I explained. 

Dad looks down, "o-oh." 

"So next time instead of giving the poor kid a panic attack just fucking ask me," I say before laying down by Thomas.

"I-I'm sorry," dad tries to apologize to me. 

"I'm not the one who deserves an apology," I say before looking away and realizing Thomas is awake. 

"H-hey Thomas," I say quietly and realize he's crying, "what's wrong?" 

Thomas just shakes his head and dad and Jemmy have both realized he's awake. Thomas lays his head on my chest crying and I glare at dad and Jemmy. Dad starts to walk over to us and Thomas looks terrified. 

Thomas starts, "I-im sorry s-sir i-i know I should be asleep in h-his bed again," he tries to stand up but I pull him down. 

"Thomas it's okay my dad won't hurt you," I say and he looks so scared. 

"Thomas," dad starts and I feel Thomas tense up beside me, "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." 

I feel Thomas relax as dad says this and I ask dad if he and Jemmy can go meet john, laf and Herc in the lobby. I know they're not really here yet but that'll keep them out of here.

I look to Thomas, "what's wrong?"

He looks down, "y-you're so nice to me when I was an asshole to you. Y-you defended m-me against your dad. I-I'm so sorry Alex"

"Thomas, hey don't cry it's okay," he's still crying I hug him, "hey it's alright dude you were dealing with shit at home. I get it. And while that's not an excuse to hurt people I understand why you did. Thomas I'll find a way to get you away from your dad okay?" He cried more and nodded. I held him close. I feel the pressure of him hugging me on the bruises he gave me yesterday. This is one how I expected things to go. I never in a million years thought I'd be hugging Thomas Jefferson in a hospital bed. We ended up watching the movie Coco until James and dad came back with my friends.

Everyone stared at us until john started, "so you and Thomas..?

I knew what he was implying and I shook my head, "no john we're just friends." 

Laf came and hugged me, "mon ami how are you?" 

I smiled and hugged him back, "I'm fine laf and how are you?" 

I saw him glare at Thomas for a second a glare that looked to me like he was telling Thomas not to hurt me then he started, "I'm alright just worried about you"

~Tommy's POV~

Me and laf used to be friends we lived near eachother in France. He chose Alex over me a few years back.

He glared at me then walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "we'll be back," he said pulling me out of the room. 

He pretty much pinned me against the wall we looked very similar but he was a but stronger than me, "I swear Thomas if you fucking hurt him i will kill you. I don't know why the fuck he's chosen to forgive you but I do not and will not forgive you."

I was on the verge of tears by this point and mumbled, "I-i'm sorry."

He didn't move he just stared down at me, "not so tough now huh? You're fine being an asshole to alex but the second someone corners you like you do him you cr-"

At this point alex walks out followed by john and Hercules who are trying to stop him. I'm assuming john and Hercules were supposed to distract alex while laf threatened me. Laf slightly backed away from me and I looked down thinking about what he said. 

Alex looked pissed as he looked at laf, "LAFAYETTE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. I GET IT YOU DON'T LIKE THOMAS AND DON'T TRUST HIM BUT HE WAS ALMOST FUCKING CRYING AND YOU WERE STILL HOLDING HIM AGAINST THE WALL."

I just keep looking down I'm now crying and I don't want them to see. I want to leave. I know laf is right I should stay away from lex.

Lafayette doesn't say anything know so Alex starts again, "listen I know me being here isn't easy for y'all but Thomas is not the reason for that. So don't take this out on him. He has his own shit to deal with and y'all don't know why I trust him but just don't do that again. Thomas come here please."

I'm still looking down but hesitantly walk towards him he wipes my tears with his hands the pulls my face down towards his. He kisses me. w-wait what OMG HE'S KISSING ME. I kiss back then he pulls away and looks at laf. I stare at alex and shock. What the fuck just happened.


End file.
